Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr
March 17, 2014 “We are now open for business,” a fitting toast declaration from PTV General Manager Cleo Dongga-as in the relaunch of People’s Television. The government-owned station, often dismissed as a government mouthpiece and propaganda machine by government critics, has shifted to commercial broadcasting, opening doors to private advertisers and introducing more alternative and interactive programing. Secretary Sonny Coloma, head of the Presidential Communications Operations Office, one of the successor agencies of the Office of the Press Secretary, graced the event. He stressed that the station is a vital partner in nation-building by a relevant dissemination of reliable and credible information in real time. People’s Television envisions itself to the country’s premiere competitive TV network known as the branding of the Kapambansa network of Telebisyon ng Bayan. Their new anchor the network's flagship national news programs will include Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, News@6, NewsLife, News@1 Junior Edition and The Weekend News now showing full computer design, graphics and animation. An educational progrmming of CONSTEL (Counting Studies via Television) dedicated to provide the elementary schools and high schools in lessons, classmates and teachers for the student with the show namely, Fun with Math, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Chemistry in Action and CONSTEL English, a telecourse of studying the English. The Kapambansa Network has a strong sports component, he said. The two basketball leagues of the professional basketball league PBA D-League, and boxing matches as well as PTV Sports. This is the first programming Channel 4 attempted to put in foreign entertainment in this generation, said that two Koreanovelas would air the network on weeknights. As seen on video, the contracting party signed with the network and witnessed by the PTV resident legal expert, Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza, the cousin of Atty. Kim Jimeno, one of the defense lawyers during the Corona impeachment trial in 2012 and the host of Solar News Channel’s Legal Help Desk. After a month, as it was promised, the programming on PTV reluctantly remained stagnant. Two reasons behind include first, the programming conflict. If the Koreanovelas happened, there will be conflicts on the would-have-been programs. Where are The Veronica Chronicles (Mondays 11:00pm), SME Go (Tuesdays 11:00pm), PTV Special Forum (Wednesdays 7:00pm), BizNews (Thursdays 11:00pm) and GSIS Member’s Hour (Fridays 8:00pm) when that would have been materialized. Second, the way PTV restricts its programming where information is preferred over entertainment. Programs on PTV-4 would allow block time programming (the scheduling of similar television programs back-to-back) “provided that it is focused on education, history, propagation of Philippine culture and quality entertainment.” He added that the majority of programs would focus on “news and public information.” Entertainment shows, on the other hand, will surelyt “compete directly” with private stations’ programs. “We intend to produce entertainment shows like the telenovela of the type that they have produced. Perhaps we can have a telenovela featuring the heroism of our Medal of Valor or Gold Cross awardees, or of the Dangal ng Bayan awardees of the civil service, or outstanding public school teachers, outstanding policemen, soldiers,” Coloma said. “Telenovelas that will edify the nobility of the Filipino public servant, that will be our orientation, the telenovela that is commercially available at present. So it is farthest from our intention to compete directly with private media,” he added. As PTV, it had a good balance of being a government TV network, and as a very competitive channel as well having aired shows like the Koreanovela hit You Are My Destiny. 'Watch our News Programs, every Monday to Friday' *''Balitaan'' - 5:30 am - 7:00 am *''Good Morning Boss'' - 7:00 am - 9:00 am *''News@1'' - 1:00 pm - 2:00 pm *''PTV Sports'' - 5:00 pm - 6:00 pm *''News@6'' - 6:00 pm - 7:00 pm *''NewsLife'' - 9:45 pm - 11:00 pm 'Also tune in to our PUBLIC AFFAIRS SHOWS:' Sunday: *''News@1: Junior Edition'' - 1:00 pm - 2:00 pm *''The Weekend News'' - 6:00 pm - 7:00 pm Monday: *''The Veronica Chronicles'' - 11:00 PM - 12:00 MN Tuesday: *''S.M.E. GO Negosyo'' - 11:00 PM - 12:00 MN Wednesday: *''PTV Special Forum'' - 7:00PM - 8:30PM *''Report Kay Boss!'' - 11:00PM - 12:00MN Thursday: *''BizNews'' - 11:00 PM - 12:00MN Friday: *''Damayan'' - 7:00PM - 8:00PM *''GSIS Members Hour'' - 8:00PM - 9:00PM *''Gov@Work'' - 11:00PM - 12:00MN Saturday: *''News@1: The Week That Was'' - 1:00 PM - 2:30 PM *''PTV Special Forum'' (replay) - 2:30 PM - 4:00 PM *''The Doctor Is In'' - 5:30 PM - 6:00 PM *''Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along'' - 10:00 PM - 10:30PM 'Also watch your telecourse in educational programs for weekday mornings on PTV:' *''Fun with Math'' - 9:00AM - 9:30AM from Monday-Friday *''Physics in Everyday Life'' - 9:30AM - 10:00AM on Monday and Wednesday *''Science Made Easy'' - 9:30AM - 10:00AM on Tuesday and Thursday *''Chemistry in Action'' - 10:00AM - 10:30AM from Monday-Thursday *''CONSTEL English'' - 8:30AM - 9:30AM on Friday 'Watch out for the Koreanovela Primetime:' *''Angel's Revenge'' - 9:00PM - 9:30PM